


The Possessed Soup Can and the Tiny Apprentice

by Jess4400



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Don't look at my old ff account please I beg, Gen, I wrote this when I was thirteen don't judge this lmao, Most of it is cringy TMNT Donnie/April stuff, from almost 5 years ago, going on my old fan fiction account and backing up the somewhat decent stories here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess4400/pseuds/Jess4400
Summary: On a train ride to Central, the Elric brothers encounter a group of rude teens. They tease Al, who then fools them into believing that he is a ghost traveling with his apprentice. Let's just say, no one questioned the peculiar pair after that.





	The Possessed Soup Can and the Tiny Apprentice

Alphonse Elric silently fumed next to his brother in his train seat. You'd think that he'd be used to it by now. The odd stares, the giggling he heard with every turn of a corner… They all put him in a sour mood, but they were never enough to bring him down. Today, though, he'd had enough.

Ed eyed the group of teens furiously. Their giggling and rude comments were really getting on his nerves. Especially when he heard the words "Armor" and "Idiot" sprinkled in.

Al glanced up from his book to see his brother fuming. He had to chuckle at how even though Ed wasn't the one who they were gossiping about, he was still the one getting angry about it.

"Brother, just ignore them," Al said calmly.

"Ignore them?!" Ed cried, "They're making fun of you! Are you just going to sit down and take-"

"Hey shorty," The brothers snapped their heads to the guy who interrupted. His girlfriend was sitting on his lap laughing, while his friends sat on each side of him, trying not to.

"You got a can opener? Me and my girl want to eat some chicken soup that this tin can has inside of him." Howls of laughter erupted from the group, while they high-fived the jerk. Others around the train chuckled, and turned their attention to the peculiar pair.

Ed was about to respond, until he heard a giggle from his brother. "Watch this," he whispered, motioning for Ed to hush.

"A can opener, you say?" He mocked, "It's going to take a lot more than a can opener to open me up. You may be surprised. There is no chicken soup in here. I'm empty. I am the ghost of Jeremiah Tony, and I haunt this armor. I seek revenge on people who laugh at my appearance. Say one more word, and I'll have no choice but to possess you!"

The four teens laughed. The one in the middle stood and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh, yeah, that's rich! How in the world do you expect us to believe that?" He asked boisterously. The remaining people in the train car started to chuckle as well.

Before Ed could protest, Al removed his head, and made some very spooky noises. He leaned over in their direction to prove that there was nothing inside of him after all. The group gasped in shock, as well as everyone else who was quietly observing.

"Now, I suggest you shut your mouths before my apprentice and I get angry. You see his automail?"

The group gulped and nodded slowly.

"That's proof that you don't want to mess with me."

The teens looked horrified. They turned to one another and panicked.

Let's just say that no one questioned the ghostly armor and his tiny apprentice for the rest of the train ride.

 


End file.
